Rival
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]Jadi pembunuh bayaran memang bukan pekerjaan yang diinginkan Toshiro. Apalagi, jika dia harus membunuh mantan pacarnya sendiri. ENJOY THIS FIC! R&R!


**A/N**: Yay! Fic romance bin suram di Fandom Bleach! Padahal, biasanya genre-nya humor (mis. Bleach Awards, Bleach at School, Rukia DEADLY BORED!)!! Btw, di fic ini nggak ada Pojok SBS! Lagi males..... (=_=") Aih... Akhirnya. Seperti kata Tenny... Ternyata gue cukup enjoy bikin fic yang sedih.... ga nyangka. Lumayan shock juga, sih, gue. Padahal awalnya cuma niat bikin yang humor buat fandom Bleach....  
Pokoknya**, ENJOY THIS FIC!! DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW**!!!!

**Disclaimer**: Biar pun **Kubo Tite** itu kembaran gue *digebukin Kubo Tite-sensei* (Akang Tite: Puih! Jangan ngarep!), tetep aja bukan gue yang punya Bleach!

**Warning**: IchiRuki, HitsuHina, IchiHina, HitsuRuki, .... ICHIHITSU!!!!!!! But, there's some HitsuHina in this chapter.

**

* * *

Rival**  
By: red-deimon-beta  
-**Chapter 1: Soldier of Fortune**-

"Shiro-chan, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku pulang. Padahal, aku tahu kalau kamu akhir-akhir ini disibukkan dengan persiapan lomba. Hebat, lho! Kamu mewakili SMA kita hingga ke tingkat nasional! Padahal kamu kelas masih kelas 2! Anak kelas 3 saja belum tentu lolos!" kata Hinamori pada Toshiro.

Toshiro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyanggah perkataan Hinamori, "Ah, terima kasih. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Itu, kan, hanya hal biasa," Toshiro mempererat pegangan tangannya. Membuat rona di muka Hinamori semakin terlihat. Kemudian, melanjutkan perkataannya, "Satu lagi. Jangan memanggilku Shiro-chan! Itu memalukan!" kata Toshiro marah.

Hinamori hanya bisa tersenyum melihat reaksi Toshiro, **pacar**nya. Kemudian, memberi ciuman singkat pada Toshiro sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal, dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang bertingkat tiga. Tapi, begitu menutup pagar rumahnya dan berjalan melewati halaman rumah, Hinamori berbalik lagi. Melihat hal itu, Toshiro hanya mengerutkan alisnya. Meski pun begitu, dia tetap terus berjalan pulang.

"Hei." panggil Hinamori. Toshiro yang sedang berjalan pulang langsung berbalik.

"Apa?" tanya Toshiro singkat.

"Umm.... tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Hinamori. Mukanya kembali bersemu merah.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, aku pulang saja." kata Toshiro dengan nada cuek. Dan dia pun kembali berjalan pulang. Hinamori yang panik, segera saja mencegat Toshiro.

"Tunggu dulu Hitsugaya-kun!" teriak Hinamori.

"Oke.. Oke.. Aku akan menjawabnya. Tapi, kalau tidak penting, aku tidak mau menjawabnya." kata Hitsugaya dingin.

"U.. Uh! Kenapa, sih, kau selalu begitu Hitsugaya-kun?! Pergi saja, sana, kalau kau memabg tidak mau mendengarkanku!" Hinamori membalas perkataan Toshiro dengan sinis dan berbalik ke rumah dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Toshiro menggigit bibirnya. _Aduh Toshiro! Dasar bodoh! Baka! Baka! Kau dan mulut besarmu itu selalu saja membuat masalah!_, pikir Toshiro menyesal.

Setelah itu, tanpa pikir panjang pun Toshiro segera berbalik mengejar Hinamori. "Momo! Tu.. Tunggu!" teriak Toshiro. Tangannya menarik tangan Hinamori dengan eratnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Hitsugaya-kun!" teriak Hinamori marah sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Toshiro. Sayangnya, usaha Hinamori gagal. Toshiro mencengkeram tangannya erat sekali, hingga Hinamori kesakitan dibuatnya.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak mau melepaskannya kecuali kau mau mengatakan pertanyaan aneh di benakmu itu." Kata Toshiro dingin. Matanya hijau emeraldnya yang indah terus saja menatap Hinamori dengan sorot tajam.

"Ah, itu.... Uh, lupakan." jawab Hinamori ragu-ragu. Matanya dari tadi terus saja bolak-balik melirik ke samping. Terus saja mencoba menghindar dari tatapan tajam Toshiro yang seakan meng-X ray dirinya dan bisa mendeteksi kebohongan dari dalam dirinya.

"Terserah. Pokoknya, cepat katakan hal itu, _Momo_..." ujar Toshiro. Tangannya sekarang mencengkeram tangan Hinamori dengan kekuatan 2 kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Hinamori mengernyit, yang juga menandakan bahwa dia kesakitan. Tapi, Toshiro tetap tidak mempedulikannya. Tangannya tetap saja mencengkeram tangan Hinamori dengan eratnya.

"Momo, jangan bercanda. Aku tidak suka itu." Kata Toshiro tegas. Hingga rasanya bisa juga disebut sebagai ancaman.

Hinamori hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Ancaman Toshiro justru membuatnya semakin ogah mengutarakan pertanyaan di benaknya. Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya.

Dan hal itu pun tidak luput dari pengamatan Toshiro yang tajam. "Hmm....... biar kutebak. Apa ini ada hubungannya soal anak baru itu?" tanya Toshiro menyelidik.

"Ba- Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!" teriak Hinamori kaget. Hanya dengan tingkah laku aneh sedikit saja, Toshiro bisa dengan mudahnya mengetahui pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Huh, jelas saja aku tahu. Sejak tadi aku terus saja memperhatikanmu!! Dan saat pelajaran, kau terus saja melihatnya! Membuatku muak!" teriak Toshiro penuh dengan emosi. Dan kemudian, dia pun mulai mencaci maki Hinamori dengan berbagai kata-kata kasar.

"Hentikan!" kata Hinamori. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, tapi dia terus saja berusaha menahannya. Baginya, menangis di hadapan Toshiro adalah hal yang paling memalukan. Setelah itu, Hinamori kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kurosaki-kun tidak ada hubungannya dengan tingkah lakuku!"

"Tapi dari tadi kau terus saja meliriknya!" Toshiro balas meneriaki Hinamori.

"Ha! Peduli amat! Memangnya kau ini siapa?!!"

"Urgh! Aku ini pacarmu! P-A-C-A-R!!!!!"

"Huh! Tumben kamu mengakuinya! Padahal, kalau di sekolah kau selalu saja menghindariku!"

"Tapi setiap hari aku mengantarmu pulang! Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih! Dan asal kau tahu, aku menghindarimu agar cewek lain tidak menerormu! Bukankah kita sudah pernah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya?!"

"Alasan! Aku sama sekali tidak percaya! Kau itu hanyalah cowok pembual! Pembohong! Sok pintar! Tukang cari-cari alasan! Kontet, lagi!"

"Apa katamu?! Dasar cewek murahan! Sudah untung aku mau menerimamu!"

"Hentikan, COWO BEGO! Pokoknya, **KITA PUTUS**!"

Akhirnya, Hinamori mengatakan keputusan finalnya. Toshiro sedikit terhenyak ketika Hinamori mengatakan 'kita putus'. Dia tidak akan menyangka hari ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Tapi, dia hanya diam. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Oke. Baik. Kita putus mulai saat ini. _Kalau itu mau__**mu**_...." jawab Toshiro datar.

Hinamori terperangah mendengar kata-kata Toshiro. Kata _**'kita putus'**_ itu hanya tiba-tiba meluncur dari mulutnya. Tidak sengaja.

"Tu... Tunggu, Shiro-chan!" teriak Hinamori. Tangannya berusaha mencengkeram erat tangan Toshiro. Tapi, Toshiro dengan begitu mudahnya lepas dari cengkeraman Hinamori dan berjalan pulang.

"Biarkan aku pulang, _Hinamori__**-san**_." kata Toshiro dingin pada Hinamori. Sulit menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ekspresinya kosong. Hanya rasa dingin dan kekejaman yang ditampakkannya.

"TIDAK! Aku ingin minta maaf padamu!" Hinamori tetap bersikeras meraih tangan Toshiro sambil menangis meraung-raung.

"Cih! Apaan, sih?! Lepaskan, kataku!" kata Toshiro jengah. Nada suaranya naik satu oktaf saking sebalnya.

Hinamori menggeleng keras, "Aku minta maaf, _Hitsugaya__**-kun**_..." gumam Hinamori lirih. Air matanya mengalir deras, dan mulai menetes di lengan kemeja Toshiro.

Sesaat, ekspresi Toshiro berubah menjadi sedih. Melihat (**mantan**. INGET! MANTAN!) pacarnya menangis meraung-raung, siapa juga yang tega? Tapi, Toshiro segera mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar kembali dalam sekejap.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Semua itu salahmu. Lain kali, usahakan kamu menjaga mulutmu baik-baik."

Kata-kata itu menjadi pukulan telak bagi Hinamori. Perasaan shock terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Dalam suasana seperti itu, Toshiro bisa dengan mudahnya melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Hinamori.

_Maaf, Hinamori... Sebenarnya aku bisa memaafkanmu. Tapi, kurasa ini yang terbaik.... Sudah kuduga hari pasti akan datang...._, Toshiro merenggut kemejanya dengan sedih sambil berjalan pulang. Sementara di belakangnya, Hinamori hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu. Menyesali apa yang terjadi hari ini....

* * *

"Aku pulang....." ujar Toshiro lesu ketika sampai di depan pintu masuk rumahnya yang super besar. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, raut muka Toshiro yang tadinya sangat sedih dan lesu, langsung berubah menjadi waspada.

_**Syat! Syat! Syat!**_ Dengan gesitnya dia berusaha menghindar dari serbuan anak panah yang berdesing dari penjuru lorong utama di rumahnya. Belum lagi adanya berbagai pintu jebakan dan perangkap yang dipasang di seluruh areal rumahnya. Tapi, Toshiro sudah terbiasa karena berbagai jebakan dan perangkap ini menjadi makanan sehari-hari Toshiro sejak kecil.

Tapi, Toshiro tetap bisa rela menerimanya. Karena, memang seperti inilah keadaan yang harus dijalani keluarganya.

* * *

"Hosh... Hosh..." Toshiro agak kehabisan nafas saat selesai menghadapi semua perangkap yang ada. Dan dia pun langsung menuju Dapur. Hal yang lagi-lagi sudah menjadi kebiasaannya (dan kewajibannya).

"Hyaa~! Anak Mama memang hebat! Seperti biasanya, kamu bisa menjalani perangkap dengan sempurna seperti biasa! Padahal, susunan perangkap sudah Mama ubah!" teriak Matsumoto senang sambil memeluk Toshiro erat-erat di dadanya. Dan akhirnya malah membuat Toshiro sesak nafas.

"Ukh-... Ma.. Ga- bi- sa- na-...." Toshiro mulai kehilangan nafas. Untung saja Matsumoto cepat-cepat menyadarinya. Sehingga, dia langsung bisa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Uwah! Maaf, Shiro-chan!" Matsumoto terlihat panik. Tapi, Toshiro tetap saja diam dan menghela nafas. "Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku ke kamar dulu. Capek. Mau tidur," kata Toshiro lirih. Tapi, begitu dia mau naik ke kamrnya yang ada di lantai , Matsumoto langsung mencegahnya.

_Apa lagi???_, pikir Toshiro sebal. Sudah banyak kejadian menyebalkan hari ini yang menimpanya.

Matsumoto menyeruput sake-nya pelan. "Kau mau ke mana, Shiro-chan?" kata Matsumoto dingin.

_Sialan. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Jangan panggil aku _'**Shiro-chan**'_!_, batin Toshiro sebal. Tapi, Matsumoto tidak memedulikannya. Dan melanjutkan. "Jangan lupakan pekerjaanmu. Kita ada **klien** hari ini." Sambil mengucapkan itu, Matsumoto melemparkan beberapa lembar berkas ke arah muka Toshiro. Dan Toshiro pun langsung menangkapnya dengan cekatan, lalu mulai membacanya.

Ekspresi terkejut terlihat di muka Toshiro saat dia mulai membaca halaman 3. "Apa kau sudah gila, ya?! Masa... target kita kali ini....." Toshiro menelan ludah. Tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kata yang nyaris terlontar dari mulutnya.

Berbeda dengan Matsumoto. Dia memasang tampang cuek seperti biasa, "Kenapa? Dengan dia?"

"Dia.... Mama lupa, ya? Kuchiki Rukia, Ma! Dia....," muka Toshiro memerah sesaat. Bingung, marah, sedih.... semua tercampur dalam ekspresi mukanya saat ini. Jelas. Bagaimana mungkin dia membunuh mantan pacarnya sendiri???

"Ada apa, sih?!" Matsumoto terlihat semakin bingung. Segera saja dia menarik berkas yang sedang dipegang Toshiro, "Ah iya! Mama ingat sekarang! Aduh... Maaf, sayang. Sepertinya kali ini kesialan menghampiri kita. Aku akan berbicara dengan klien kita untuk membatalkan misi kali ini."

"Tidak usah, Ma," Toshiro menggeleng pelan begitu Matsumoto mulai mengangkat gagang teleponnya, "bagaimana pun. Tugas adalah tugas. Kita harus target sesuai yang sudah diperintahkan. Tidak peduli siapa pun itu. Bahkan kalau perlu, kita juga harus membunuh anggota keluarga kita sendiri," kata Toshiro dingin. Terlihat sekali jika dia memaksakan mulutnya untuk mengatakan hal-hal itu.

"To... Toshiro.... Apa kau serius saat mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Matsumoto setengah tidak percaya.

"100% serius," jawab Toshiro yakin. Meski pun raut mukanya terlihat sangat sedih saat mengucapkan semua ini, Toshiro tetap tidak mengelak dari tugas. Segera saja dia mengambil seluruh perlengkapan _sniper_-nya dan bersiap-siap.  
_  
Maafkan Mama, Shiro-chan...._, pikir Matsumoto sedih ketika melihat anaknya sekarang sedang bersiap-siap.

"Ma? Bagaimana penyamaranku?" tanya Toshiro polos dan agak malu-malu sambil menunjukkan dirinya dalam balutan baju ala 'badboy' (Kalo menurut author, sebenarnya a la Big Bang. XD). Rambutnya yang putih jabrik sekarang telah digantikan wig lurus pendek warna coklat (wig untuk model rambut cowok, lho! Bukan cewek!) dan tertutupi oleh topi hijau yang dipakai miring. Toshiro memakai kaos putih lengan panjang yang bergambar graffiti. Kalung salib perak menggantung di lehernya dan tertutupi oleh _slayer_ motif warna biru. Dan untuk celananya.... Toshiro memilih jeans skater belel dan _sneakers_ merk Fila berwarna hitam dengan semburat emas. Di pergelangan tangan kanannya, Toshiro memakai jam tangan Cassio hitam yang berukuran agak besar.

"Keren! Keren! Kyaa~! Mama tidak menyangka anak Mama bisa sekeren ini!" Matsumoto berteriak histeris ketika melihat penampilan Toshiro yang sekarang.

Toshiro hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah ibunya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku berangkat dulu, Ma!" kata Toshiro pada Matsumoto. Senapan _sniper_ sudah dimasukkan ke ransel besarnya. Sedangkan pistol kecil, amunisi, dan sebagainya, telah dijejalkan ke tas pinggangnya.

"Ya, Shiro-chan. Ganbatte.." ucap Matsumoto lirih. Sekarang, rasa penyesalannya bertambah menjadi 10 kali lipat....

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat. Seharusnya, ini adalah di mana semua orang tertidur. Tapi, tidak dengan Toshiro. Dia saat ini sedang berada di sebuah kamar motel yang berada di seberang Kediaman Keluarga Kuchiki. Dan untung saja letak kamarnya sejajar dengan kamar Rukia.

"Check!" gumam Toshiro ketika mengecek kecepatan angin. Sekarang, Toshiro sudah bersiap menembak Rukia. Sinar laser sudah diarahkan ke arah dahi Rukia yang sedang tertidur pulas. Nyawa Rukia sekarang bergantung pada tangannya. Pada keputusannya akan menarik pelatuk tersebut atau tidak. _Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku. Tapi, aku mohon agar Kau menerima Rukia di sisi-Mu_, batin Toshiro dalam hatinya. Berdoa pada Tuhan.

_**DOORR!**_

Pelatuk telah ditarik. Tugasnya yang singkat sudah selesai. Tinggal mengecek kondisi target.

Tapi, sesuatu yang di luar dugaan terjadi. Saat Toshiro mengarahkan teleskop mungilnya tepat ke arah jendela Rukia. Rukai belum meninggal. Bahkan, dia sekarang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya.

_**DOORR!**_

Sebuah peluru tiba-tiba melesat menembus jendela kamar Toshiro. Seharusnya, peluru tersebut akan mengenai mata kiri Toshiro telak. Untung saja hari ini angin bertiup lumayan kencang. Sehingga tembakan itu meleset 2 cm.

Jantung Toshiro berdetak kencang. Semakin takut jika indentitasnya ketahuan. Dan dirinya hanya bisa berkata. "SHIT! Apa itu?!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: WWWOOOOAAAA!! Apa ini?! Urgh.... Kok endingnya nggantung kayak gini, sih?!  
Lagian, mana fic gue jelek, lagi! Bah!  
Oke...., pokoknya.......  
**PLEASE REVIEW, MINNA-SAN**! Kalo bisa, kasih saran juga, ya (dan jawab pertanyaan di bawah)! ^^

**P. S.**  
1. Menurut kalian, siapa yang cocok jadi ayah Toshiro?  
2. Kalian keberatan ga dengan style Toshiro di sini?  
3. Lagu-nya boyband Big Bang cocok ga buat fic ini? Kalo misalnya iya, lagu apa yang cocok?  
4. GUE LAGI TERGILA-GILA AMA YOUNG BAE & JI YONG!! *ditimpuk gara-gara ga berguna*


End file.
